


Healing

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: This is the companion fic for "Realities", written from Steve's POV.





	Healing

**Healing  
By CC  
May, 2015**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon.

This is a ficlet for Jaiden_s, who wanted Avengers, Cap/Bucky. It is “Realities” companion fic, but it can stand alone too. I hope you like it! =)

* * *

I finally managed to convince Bucky to leave the bed, though he still looks around as if he fears that someone is going to show up and take him away. He seldom sleeps calmly, and most of the time I have to be very careful because my touch upsets him sometimes. 

It is horrible to realize that at those times he thinks I am one of his torturers. I have to keep my feelings at bay and try again. I speak softly to him until he understands that it is me. The way he leans into my touch then is heartbreaking. 

I ache for him, but how can I touch him that way if he never knew about my feelings for him. It was shameful thing back then. 

There is also Natasha, whom he loved when he didn’t know his own name. Will Bucky have the same feelings or her when he is back to himself? Bucky doesn’t remember her, but then he doesn’t really remember me either.

I should stop thinking about this. All that matters now is Bucky. I smile at him when he stops walking. We need to leave this bedroom and reach the kitchen. 

“What is it, Bucky?” 

Bucky looks at me, and for a moment I believe that his memories are back and he will recognize me. The light in his eyes change, and he shakes his head slightly.

“I remember her,” he says. “Natasha. I trained her in the Red Room.”

My heart sinks in my chest, but this is a good thing, isn’t it? 

“I’m glad you remember her,” I manage. 

“She called me Stepan,” Bucky says, eyes lost in some place in his memory. He almost smiles, but I know it is not for me.

“Was that your name back then?”

“No,” Bucky says, and his right hand moves up until he is touching my face with his fingers. 

I try not to betray the intense emotion I am feeling. “Why then?”

Bucky’s hand falls to his side. “Because I dreamed of you,” he says. “I dreamed of a man named Steve.”

I smile. Maybe there is hope for us. Maybe one day he will love me, and if that happens I will keep him safe forever.


End file.
